


Habits

by Patatarte



Series: Love around the living room [13]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Ein and Mishka - Freeform, It's just fluff guys, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: James is used to things, and things change, but it doesn't mean it's bad.





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that in 10 minutes for the sole reasons that I needed some fluff ? So I made it. I wanted it to be simple but I sure can make it bigger, and maybe I will, one day.

James is used to sit on his big couch to watch movies. He’s used to have Ein on him, petting her belly as the movie unfold, she mostly ends up snoring on his lap and he wouldn’t have it any different, he’s used to that familiarity. 

He’s used to talk to her, patronizing her because of her antics, it’s just them two in that big house. He tells her that he’s not going to give her anything when he gets a snack for himself in the kitchen. He pets her twice more after because he feels bad.

He’s used to chill in his pool and to splash her with water, laughing at her once again. To complain when she barks way too pitchy at the droplets. She never jumps in the water, but sometimes he tries to make her swim.

He’s used to carry her on his bed most nights, to pat her a bit more and fall asleep next to the warmth she produces, sometimes he buries his nose in the fur of her head.

He’s just used to that, and not what is happening these days.

 

 

James sits on his big couch, watching some movies. Ein chills on a side of it, next to another ball of fur. He has bleached hair on his lap, snoring softly. The movie wasn’t too great, and last night was pretty short. James has his fingers in these hair, patting like he’s used to, only more gently.

He still talks to Ein, but he also talks to Mishka now, gets a bit louder because they are so noisy the two of them, always running and playing together, a couple of idiots. He still doesn’t give anything to Ein when he gets himself a snack from the kitchen, but he pats her to distract her as Mishka is allowed to get a small treat.

He chills in his pool some days, but when he splashes water on Ein, Mishka jumps in the water and looks like an angry wet rat, making him laugh hard, softly bullying her. It usually ends up with him screaming as Mishka gets out of the pool and shakes her fur next to him. There’s another voice mocking him then, a laugh quickly shut down as James uses a water gun to ruin his sunbathing.

The bed is big, but it’s not big enough for two person and two dogs. They manage, but most nights the dogs make a mess to get down the bed, sleeping on the carpet. James mostly falls asleep patting a T-shirt, his nose buried in bleached hair.

He slowly gets used to it, but then it changes again.

 

 

James still sits on his big couch, but it doesn’t seem as big anymore as it’s full. They are playfully fighting to decide which movie they should watch. Ein and Mishka take turns on the couch, changing from lap to lap. James only has bleached hair on his lap half of the time, but he also has a muscular arm around his shoulders more often. The movies are chaotic and all over the place now, but it’s fun and they comment a lot. When he doesn’t pet the bleacher hair, he pets one of the dogs.

He talks a lot, but isn’t the only one, the house feels so full but yet they don’t step on each other’s feet. Most of the time there is someone in the kitchen before him, handling him snacks and taking care of the dogs. They often both look at the dogs and laugh at them, they have cute antics. 

He still chills in his pool some days, and the dogs also chill on the side of it, more tamed. It’s mostly silent, if you can call outside L.A silent, they just recharge themselves there. The pool is surrounded by plants. Of course the water gun is always near and sometimes calm becomes chaos. In fact, they have more water guns these days. They never had neighbors complaining, ever.

Sometimes James carries Ein to his bed, sometimes he’s the one getting carried. The bed is definitely too small now, and James had to buy a second one. Of course it was a bad idea because someone ended falling in between them. There are no habits there, but they go with it, try their best. One night James woke up surrounded by two people, their noses buried in his hair. 

He really could get used to this.


End file.
